The P30 Core Center of the Monell Chemical Senses Center serves a Research Base of nine PIs with sixteen active ROI grants in the NIDCD mission area by providing expertise in the following areas: 1. Histology, 2. Genotyping, 3. Phenotyping. This P30 grant budgetary revision requests funds to support a new Research Core with a focus on Chemosensory Receptor Signaling. The new Chemosensory Receptor Signaling Core will be led jointly by Dr. Bedrich Mosinger (Director), an expert in the use of transgenic and knockout mouse models to study taste receptor genes, and Dr. Joel Mainland (Co-Director), an expert in high throughput analysis of odorant receptor genes in vitro. The Chemosensory Receptor Signaling Core provides PIs in our Research Base with construct generation and related services for in vitro experiments, including high-throughput analysis of odorant and taste receptors, and in vivo experiments, including constructs for transgenics and conditional knockouts of odorant and taste receptor genes. The Core also provides advice and training in these areas to Research Base PIs at Monell, Monell faculty, and their staff. The Core is designed to encourage non-molecular biologists to adapt a variety of molecular techniques for their chemosensory signaling projects. Overall oversight of Monell's P30 Core Center is by Dr. Robert Margolskee, Associate Director of Monell and PI of Monell's P30 Center. He coordinates the activities of Monell's P30 Center and will ensure that the new Chemosensory Receptor Signaling Core is integrated with the existing three Research Cores to provide efficient services and training to the researchers in Monell's Research Base. The expertise and technical capabilities provided by the new Chemosensory Receptor Signaling Core are uniquely well suited to Monell's faculty and the PIs of Monell's Research Base, with their focus on the chemical senses. The new Core, through training and services of users will provide new capabilities and enhance productivity of Monell's researchers. Together these four Research Cores will enhance Monell's research in the chemical senses and further the mission of the NIDCD.